Retold OOO
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Even the day before aoi's zoo interview she still can't catch a break.
1. Chapter 1

Oumagadoki Doubutsuen : kamen rider ooo

O.C.'s

Tomoya Otoya

Age 23

Hair : black/blond (ankh possession)

Occupation : police officer

Roll: Aoi's older step brother he plays the same roll as Hina's brother.

Like many Tomoya regards Aoi as a clumsy good for nothing and didn't defend her when ever she was bullied, even after their parents died and their uncle leaving to travel the world he still didn't involve himself in her life. …though truth is he regrets it a little.

Jake Takamura

Age 16

Hair: orange

Roll: Aoi's best and only friend at and out of school due to him being half Japanese and for being tall and menacing looking he's mostly avoided and regarded as a delinquent because of his shaggy orange hair much like Aoi he has a love for animals . He become kamen rider birth later in the story.

Basically the story of ooo is retold Eiji is replaced with Aoi and the Zoo arcs are played out as well.


	2. The arm, the klutz and the madals

Chapter 1

**[I own nothing]**

_Prologue _

_It seemed like any other day at the museum downtown that was until some thieves broke in and knock a jar of medals over while robbing the place the formed a disembodied arm with a mind of its own that floated over the sarcophagus breaking the seal and releasing four monsters from their slumber, The Kougami Foundation found out about it and sent a squad to bomb the place but that proved futile as the monsters or greed escaped but not before the arm stole some core medals from them._

**now**

Aoi walked down the school hallway the bell had rung signaling the end of the day and the end of the most miserable conversion she ever had she was also thinking why on gods green earth did she tell those two harpies about applying for a zoo job, while pondering Aoi stopped suddenly and heard a small thud like a screw falling on the ground then felt something hit her foot she looked down and saw a red coin with some type of bird on it.

" hmm… Where'd this come from?" she glanced around the hall but found no one then shrugged and put the coin in her pocket while walking from the school she decided to cut through the park when suddenly felt thirsty Aoi looked around saw an odd vending machine she walked over and inspected it the cans inside were unmarked and the coin slot was bigger then average curious she reached into her pocket and pulled the coin from earlier but dropped it causing it to roll under the machine "oh perfect…" she said crouching down to look under the machine.

"Hana- chan?" Aoi looked up and saw her friend Jake stand over her "Taka- kun … can you help me out I kind of dropped a coin" she said scratching the back of her head Jake sighed and grabbed the sides of the machine and lifted it up "hurry it up" he said trying not to drop it "I get half of what ever is your-…" he looked down and saw the disembodied arm "ahhhh!" Jake dropped the vending machine Aoi pulled away so her arm wouldn't get crushed

"what heck Jake!" she looked at him very pissed off Jake looked at terrified "there was a … I don't know what it was and …AHHHH!" he pointed behind her the arm was waving at him and with that Jake ran home screaming leaving Aoi her by herself "what was that about?" she turned around and came face to arm " hm! I took my core medal back" it said and she screamed and accidentally smacked the arm causing the medal to fly in the air and land in her hand she looked down at the medal then looked back at the arm "that hurt" it yelled and flew at Aoi causing her to run away.

people screaming filled the air Aoi rushed passed where the commotion was coming from which was a small jewelry store where a group of people were being terrorized by a bug like monster that noticed an old lady hiding by herself he grabbed her and turned her around "that desire is perfect" a coin slot appeared at the back of her head and the monster threw a medal in the slot then a mummy like monster crawled out of the lady "this is your desire this yummy is it's form" the bug said as the yummy grabbed the old lady's hand and ate her rings then proceeded to eat the rest of the jewels turning into a mantis like humanoid with jewels on its body the first monster turned to the yummy "find my core medal and take it back" he ordered

The yummy jump out of the store into the street as a police car swerved to avoid it "I smell a core medal" it said before jumping off the two cops just watched in shock "Otoya- san what was that?" Tomoya turned to his partner "I don't know" he said shocked by what he saw his partner turned to him with a determined look on his face "well don't just sit there go after it!" he ordered Tomoya immediately stepped on the gas and did a U-turn in the same direction the monster went.

Aoi ran for what seemed like hours before tripping on her own feet "ow… did I lose it?" she said pulling herself up while looking around for the arm only to have it jump in front of her and grab her by the neck "give me back my core medal girl." it demanded Aoi didn't understand until she remembered the coin "y- you mean this?" she said reaching in to her pocket and pulling out the core medal but she could give it to the arm the yummy appeared and threw boomerang like blades at them the arm quickly let go of Aoi and deflected the blades the yummy seemed surprised then calmed down "well if it isn't Ankh ?" it said smugly then looked at Aoi "you have a core medal" it stated getting ready to attack her,

Ankh went in-between the yummy and Aoi "don't interfere this is my core medal" he said suddenly the yummy jumped and attacked Ankh slamming the arm into the pavement where he rolled into some tables Aoi watched this and suddenly felt the need to help Ankh "hey stop it!" she yelled while running at the yummy only to get thrown back and land on some chairs and tables.

Just as the yummy was ready to finish Aoi bullets suddenly came flying its way both Aoi and the yummy turned to see the police car rounding the corner Aoi watched in shock as the yummy sliced a bullet in half and then attacked the car that's when Aoi realized who was inside "aniki!"

she jumped to her feet and ran to the car as her brother was crawling out with his gun drawn he looked up at her "A-Aoi run…" he muttered before passing out Aoi run over to car and check on her brother and his partner when she heard Ankh scream in pain she turned and saw the yummy holding the arm having no other option she grabbed her brother's gun and fired a few rounds at the yummy "I don't know if this will do anything but it sure beats standing by and doing nothing!"

she shouted at the yummy before firing again the yummy just shrugged her attacked "heh outsiders should stay out of it" it said getting ready to cut Ankh "outsider? Well you're wrong about that." Aoi stated causing the greed and yummy to look at her "me and that guy became connected the moment I found his medal!" she shouted firing a another shot at the yummy's hand causing it to let go of Ankh who flew off while the yummy attacked Aoi.

Ankh watched the fight between the yummy and Aoi "huh she's just a regular idiot" then he thought for a minute "I could probably use her" he flew down as the yummy grabbed Aoi and slammed her into a metal beam sending her tumbling down to concrete below only to have Ankh grab her at the last second "you what's your name?" her asked the surprised girl "Aoi, Aoi Hana." she answered him immediately still shocked that he helped her "you touched my heart miss Hana, and with that I'm granting you a way to save us" he said suddenly a stone object fell out of him he grabbed it before it hit the ground and put it on Aoi's waist where it turned into a belt.

"what the… that supposed to be sealed!" the yummy exclaimed Ankh chuckled "I didn't just take medals" then turned to Aoi "now use the medals to transform" he said handing her two more medals a green one and yellow one Aoi gave him a confused look before the yummy spoke up "don't listen to him he'll just betray you, now give me the OOOs driver" Aoi looked between Ankh and the yummy before activating the driver Ankh grabbed the key "use this" he said handing it to Aoi who slid it across the driver and the three medals

"henshin!" she said suddenly lights in the shape of medals appeared and surrounded her and a strange voice sung

TaToBa TaToBa

(her suit is just OOOs with a skirt)

Aoi was dumbfounded "Whoa! What up with this suit and that song Ta Da Da?" she said trying to copy the driver voice when Ankh suddenly flew in front her "don't worry about the song just go and take care of that yummy!" he moving behind her and shoving her forward just as the yummy jumped to attack Aoi lifted her arms to shield herself from the yummy's blades only to have the tiger blade blades block its attack the tiger blade unfolded and she slashed and the yummy sending him flying back as this was happening the green mantis powers surged causing her feet to glow "wow I feel the power surging through my body" Aoi said before jumping after the yummy who countered her attack by slashing the tiger emblem which started to flash indicating it was losing power "Aoi!" Ankh yelled getting her attention as he threw a another green medal at her she caught it and switched it with the yellow one.

TaKiriBa!

Aoi ran at the yummy as her claws turned to mantis blades and took the driver key and slid it over the medals again.

Scanning charge!

She jumped at the yummy and slashed it and as she landed the yummy exploded to medals ending the fight in her favor as she watched the medals fall she bent down and picked one up "all these came from that one monster?" she said examining it she then remembered her brother and turned towards the car "aniki!, aniki don't worry I'll-" Aoi got to her brother in time to find Ankh attaching himself to Tomoya's arm "seems I've found the perfect body" Ankh said as a mysterious force lifted her brother's body up Aoi watched as her brother's hair went from jet black to blond and how he suddenly stood up on his own now he then turned and looked at her and smirked "it'll be much easier to walk around now" he said in Ankh voice while Aoi just stared at him in shock "EH!"

Note I may skip the first 2 or was it 3 episodes I don't know…. Ever peace


End file.
